1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand tool, and more particularly, to a hand tool with a connection device at the distal end of the shank so as to quickly connect a bit to the connection device, or release a bit from the connection device.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
The conventional screwdriver has a handle and a shank integrally extending from the handle, the shank has a function end such as the keystone tip, cabinet tip or Phillips head. However, each conventional screwdriver can only drives a specific type of the screw head. Therefore, the user has to carry multiple screwdrivers with him/her.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,467,575 B2 discloses a hand tool that has a handle, a fixing member, an adjustment member and a bit, wherein a reception hole is defined axially in the handle and the fixing member is fixed to one end of the reception hole to restrict the adjustment member. The fixing member has a positioning hole in which the bit is inserted. The fixing member has at least one slot communicating with the positioning hole. The adjustment member has a block which is inserted into the positioning hole via the at least one slot to position the bit. By operating the adjustment member, the block is removed from the positioning hole to release the bit. However, the connection device is located at one end of the handle and the bit is connected to the connection device, the length of the bit is limited so that the bit cannot reach the object at a deep hole.
The present invention intends to provide a connection device at the distal end of the shank so as to quickly connect a bit to the connection device, or release a bit from the connection device.